Someone who protects me
by Fleuve d'Etoile
Summary: Grand Magic Games, July 7th, after Eclipse plan is activated. Warning : spoilers for chapter 297. Basically a Gale story, involving the revelations of that chapter, and probably future mentions of the hooded girl. Please read and review to find out the whole story ! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

The following story takes place during the Grand Magic Games, day 7. After the activation of Eclipse plan, Fairy Tail, along with the guilds that took part in the tournament, are fighting against something bigger than anything they had to face so far. In the middle of that pandemonium, Levy, trying to help citizens get away, is suddenly hit by an attack coming from one of the enemies, and passes out.

**.:: Disclaimer ::.**

I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own any of this story's characters. They were all created by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Levy was lying on the floor, eyes closed, not knowing whether she was still unconscious, dreaming, or if she was already dead. Little by little, the noises around her became clearer. Screams. Roars. Cries.

"Where am I ?"

Oh, that was it. She remembered now.

After Acnologia's attack, she thought the guild wouldn't have to endure such atrocities again. But what was happening that day was beyond anything she would have imagined.

Opening her eyes, she tried to stand up but her shaking made her fall again. She saw drops of blood on the floor beneath her.

"An injury ?"

She reached for her brow, and as if she had to realize she was wounded to feel it, a sharp pain suddenly hit her. But she had to stand up and help the others. She was starting to recognize the voices of her comrades and members of other guilds and saw some of them knocked-down, and others fighting against the demons and dragons that had been released by Eclipse plan. A few steps away, Doranbolt and Lahar, from the Council, were fighting along with Jellal against Arcadios, the one who triggered everything that was happening. Straight ahead, she caught sight of a running Natsu, his features contorted with anger, screaming Lucy's name as he was heading towards Mercurius castle.

"Lu-chan... Please be okay."

Finally managing to get up, she looked around and saw that Gajeel was facing a medium-sized red dragon. She charged at it without a hesitation.

"Solid Script : Missile !"

Hopefully with this and her second origin unlocked, she would be able to draw the dragon's attention so that Gajeel could take him by surprise. Hit by the attack, the dragon staggered a little and turned to face her. He roared and even if she was looking at him with determined, fierce eyes, she couldn't help but fear what was going to happen. But she had faith, because Gajeel was there. He would surely fight with all his might, by her side, and they would beat it together.

The dragon was charging but she was prepared.

"Solid Script : Fire !"

It hit again, but the monster wasn't stopped by the attack. She couldn't see what Gajeel was doing, the dragon being too close now for her to see anything but its red scales.

"Gajeel ! What are you doing !"

He didn't answer. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought he was injured during the fight, unable to take the dragon down. But she soon realized he was at her left, running towards her.

"What are you doing !" she repeated. "You are supposed to attack…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. He had caught her in a split-second, helding her on his shoulder, running to a safer place near the arena.

"Are you kidding me ? I can fight, why did you do that !" she said as he put her down on the floor.

"Did you see yourself ? You barely stood up, shrimp."

It was true that without the adrenaline of the fight, she realized how serious her condition was. Sitting there, she was feeling dizzy, and her vision was blurry. She hoped her injury didn't make her lose too much blood.

"I have to go back", he said. "I know you can fight, just stay here until you feel better, and don't put yourself in danger. I won't be able to focus if I have to save you every single second" he added with a smirk.

She gave him a death glare but couldn't help blushing, probably because he was pointing out how weak she was. Or maybe because of something else.

"Here", he said, offering her his headband. "You can use it as a bandage. I don't know how to do it though, so you'll have to do it yourself. I'm sure you're better than me at those things, anyway."

"Thanks" she mumbled as he turned to leave.

She looked at his back while he was walking away, and an uneasy feeling struck her. She felt a heavy pain in her chest : it was as if she knew it was the last time she would see him alive.

* * *

**Hello guys !**

First I need to say this is the first fanfiction I publish, and I enjoyed writing this, which is the reason why I decided to post it. I don't always lack imagination, but as for the fanfictions about ongoing fictions, I'd rather write about what may happen later, and I enjoy a lot trying to predict what happens next ^^. I did my best to avoid OOC parts, but I may not be a specialist in analyzing Mashima's characters' personalities so don't blame me too much if you found Gajeel too OOC (I don't think he was in this chapter, but it may happen later).

Also, English is not my mother tongue, but I study it and hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes. If there are grammar mistakes, or words that don't belong to the context in which I used them, let me know, and I'll fix it.

Now, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ! Please review and tell me what you thought about it, so I know if I should write the rest of this story (which shouldn't exceed 3 or 4 chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

**.:: Disclaimer ::.**

I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Hiro Mashima created them. But I will own Jellal one day. I'm currently trying to convince Mashima.

* * *

**The same day, a few hours ago.**

"Leeeevyyyyy-chaaaaan !"

Levy smiled at her partners. Jet and Droy were her family, the ones with whom she got along the best ever since they decided to form a team when they were children. She couldn't imagine life without one of them, and whenever she thought of what they had to endure while Tenrou team was away, she was sad. That's why even if they were too sticky sometimes, she was more than happy to stay with them. After all, while she only left for a week, for them, her absence lasted seven years, and they had a lot of things to catch up with.

However, she would never allow them to take a bath with her.

"I. Said. Go. Away" she told them, still smiling, giving them a kick in the ass Lucy would be proud of.

She shut the door of the room she shared with them during the tournament and sighed.

"Geez, they are seven years older but they haven't changed a bit."

She walked to the bathroom, thinking she had to be quick if she wanted to make it to the arena for the battle royal.

She could forgive a lot of things her partners did, but she was just like Laki, and couldn't stand perverts, even if they were like brothers to her. Especially if they were like her brothers, actually. In fact, she had always considered members of the opposite gender as nothing more than family, if they weren't enemies. That is, until she learned to know about _him_. There was something different when she was with him. She wasn't oblivious, and knew what it was like.

Romance.

Romance novels were not her favorite ones. The only novel dealing with a love story that she ever liked was the story Lucy wrote. It was a fairy tale, something about a beautiful princess and a prince she had to marry even if she didn't like him. Levy liked it a lot because it was different from the other stories, as the princess wasn't a powerless lamb, but a strong-willed woman who didn't need to be saved. In the end, she discovered she had been kidnapped as a kid and adopted by the king, but she managed to escape by herself to find her true family, who lived in an old tavern and had difficulty making it at the end of the month, but with whom she were happier than when she lived in a castle surrounded by servants. She also fell in love with the most stupid and clueless man in the neighborhood and wouldn't stop fighting with him but as she loved him very much, she forgave everything. Levy didn't dare to tell Lucy that she lacked imagination as she couldn't make up a story and just wrote down her own life. Nor did she ask her about that stupid clueless man. Because the princess sometimes seemed just as stupid and clueless…

The princess forgave everything the stupid man did. That sounded unbelievable to Levy. How can you forgive anything someone does ? Is love that blind ?

Oh. Well.

The first time she had met _him_, it was not exactly what you would call a cordial encounter. But for some reason, what had happened that night seemed really far away, and totally unimportant now. Suddenly, the princess didn't seem this stupid anymore.

She decided to think about it later, she didn't want to be late for the competition : seeing Fairy Tail win and become the number one guild again was more important at this time.

As she wrapped herself in a towel, she heard strange noises in the room. Irritated, she quickly opened the door to yell at Jet and Droy.

"Did you not understand what I said earlier ?"

She stopped. No trace of Jet and Droy. But there was a strange hooded person leaning on her bed. The person saw her, ran to the other door and left, leaving Levy speechless.

"Wait ! You pervert !" she said as she started to follow the other person.

However, halfway through the corridor, she realized she was still undressed. She couldn't go outside like that and decided to go back to check if anything had been stolen. Once she had seen everything was in the right place, her attention was drawn by something on her bed. A sheet of paper. One simple sentence was written, with an awful handwriting :

_Make sure Gajeel stays by your side._

* * *

Hope you liked that second chapter, thanks for those who faved my story !

Also, yes it was a dragon in chapter one, I based my assumptions on the fact that the "Festival" also known as "Ryuusai" is supposed to involve demons and dragons.

**SPOILER** About that, I'm starting to think the big event will occur before the end of the Games, seeing today's chapter which shows the fight between Arcadios and the rest is likely to happen soon... **/SPOILER**

Oh, and now, the hooded girl : you may have understood I believe in the theory that says the hooded girl is someone from the future, most probably Lucy. I'm not sure at all about this but I decided to write this story taking that into account, with Lucy knowing the "dear" person who died in the future is Gajeel, and telling the Levy from the present to save him. Once again, I don't know if that theory is true, but I hope those who don't believe in it still liked the chapter !

Climax next chapter ! I'll try to upload it this week-end ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**.:: Disclaimer ::.**

I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, which belong to Hiro Mashima.

**Thank you for the reviews !** I'm glad people seem to like this story

* * *

**Back to the battle front**

Levy didn't really know why what had happened that morning was now coming to her mind. She still had that sheet of paper in her pocket even if she didn't really know what it meant and where it came from. At first, she had thought it was all Happy's doing, as he knew what she felt towards the dragon slayer, but this kind of trick didn't really make sense. And she was sure the hooded man - or was it a woman ? - was a real person, not a cat. She couldn't find that person again, and actually forgot about looking for him after that evening's events. But without really thinking about it, she hadn't stopped keeping an eye on Gajeel without him noticing, and during his match against Rogue, she had kept grasping the paper in her pocket, feeling relieved only after he had got back to the place where the guildmembers were waiting. Of course, she had no idea what was awaiting was far more serious than those battles.

Gajeel was already several steps away, and the deafening roars and screams mixed with the sound of the floor collapsing seemed louder even if she was not in the middle of it anymore.

"NO !"

She got up with difficulty and saw Gajeel turn to her with a concerned look.

"What's happening ?" he asked.

"No !" she repeated, finally reaching the place where he was, putting her arms around his muscular right one and firmly holding it as if her life depended on it.

"What is it, shrimp ?" he whispered calmly.

"Stay here !" she cried. "Don't leave !"

She felt ridiculous, asking him this all of a sudden. But she knew she was doing the right thing and she wouldn't let him go there, she would put all her strength into it, even if he was way stronger and could throw her away and leave without difficulty. Still, if her strength wasn't enough, she would use anything else to make him stay.

He was looking down at her as tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the almost dry blood drops, and Levy could see from the way he looked that he thought she was having a nervous breakdown. Which was probably the case.

"Look, shri… Levy. It's gonna be okay, I'll be back but now, we all need to help the others, even you, and if you don't calm down, you won't be able to join the battle later."

Levy laughed nervously. Gajeel, trying to calm her down, to cheer her up ?

"Nonsense" she said. "You won't make it, I know, you're not strong enough."

She wasn't sure whether she was using the best strategy to make him stay, but she couldn't think straight at the moment. He was clearly annoyed by her words and looked the other way to see where the red dragon was, probably preparing himself for the second round. Levy panicked and searched for the right words.

"That's not what I meant" she added. "You can beat that dragon, surely, but there are too many enemies out there, and we are not enough, you can beat it but if there is nobody to watch your back, you will be beaten as well." she finished, sobbing as she pronounced the last words.

He looked back at her, surprised.

"To watch my back ?" he whispered.

Levy nodded.

"I can't rely on anyone but me, shrimp." he stated with a cold voice as he removed his arm from Levy's.

She sobbed silently, refusing to give up, still holding onto his arm, but as she had guessed, it wasn't difficult for him to take it off and leave towards the arena.

"Wait… she said in a weak voice. Wait !"

He stopped without looking back.

"You can rely on me !" she screamed, still crying but determined. "I want to be the one who will watch your back..."

He wavered. Remembering what he had told her after saving her from those Grimoire Heart members, she whispered :

"So don't leave my side."

He turned back and ran to her. Surprised, she watched him get nearer, tears still running down her face. He took her in his arms, and started kissing her passionately. She responded to his kiss, her heart beating fast, and lost her grip, forgetting about everything around her except Gajeel and his arms around her, his mouth against hers. Little by little, the kiss became gentler, and Gajeel's lips soon left hers so that he could bury his face in her neck. She put her arms around his big torso, and she could hear him smell her hair. They stayed like that for long minutes, him breathing strongly and her crying silently. Finally, he partially released her from his hold and faced her, still holding her.

"You know" he said in a hoarse voice, "When Metallicana left, I knew it would be difficult for me to find someone important again, someone I would want to protect. But I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone who would want to protect me."

* * *

Here it is ! I didn't write "the end" because there's still an epilogue, but this is what I intended to write at first ^^

Distantmemories 412 : thanks for this remark, I fixed it ^^ I am used to the French system of punctuation, so it's not always easy to know how to write dialogues in English, I'll make sure it's correctly done the next time ! Also liked your example a lot x) Oh and I didn't intend to write Levy's reaction to the message so the first paragraph is something I added later after reading your review, but I wanted to go back to where I had left her at the end of chapter one so it's not the immediate reaction, only an afterthought ^^

Also, I wanted to write the kiss at the very end but I decided to end the story this way, so I had given up on the kiss until I realized it's better to have one if I put the romance tag... Just to let you know the kiss was added later and the alternative ending is only with a hug 3

This chapter is the last one, but as I said there'll be an epilogue I'll upload soon, probably today as well. Hope you liked it !


	4. Epilogue

**.:: Disclaimer ::.**

I don't own Fairy tail nor its characters, even if I'd really like to. They all belong to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

As promised, here's the epilogue, taking place a few minutes after the last chapter ^^

* * *

"Ouch ! Gajeel, it hurts, be more gentle !"

"It's the first time for me, I can't control my movements" Gajeel answered, irritated.

"It's not that difficult, it should come naturally… OUCH ! Stop, I'll do it in your stead."

"Don't touch it, shrimp", he said with a menacing tone, "or I won't bother being careful, I'll just do it as I want. I'm sorry, you probably already did it before, but as I said, it's my first time."

"I've never done it, I know nothing about the _technique_. Well, Erza showed me, she likes wearing her nurse outfit and all, but you know it's not the same."

"Erza did _that_ to you ?" he asked, astonished. "She can be a real monster, even _I_ am afraid of her. Don't let her do it again, unless I'm here to watch it."

"Oh crap ! See, now it's bleeding, you really are not skilled."

"Look. I'm doing you a favor, you know I'm not interested in those things, and even if we are together - he couldn't help but smile at that statement - I'm not that kind of guy, YOU insisted, so YOU should shut up."

"Okay. But if I start moaning, it won't be my fault."

"Anyway, see, it's done."

"Already ? Well, that was quick..."

Levy reached for her head, touching her new bandage Gajeel did with his headband. It covered half of her face, including her right eye, which would be a problem during the battle, but at least, she was not bleeding anymore.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have been able to do it without a mirror", she said. "Sorry for your headband, the bloodstains will probably stay. By the way, since when did you start wearing headbands ?"

"It's more convenient" he mumbled, and Levy could swear she had seen him slightly blush. She smiled.

"How is _this _convenient, Gajeel ?"

"Levy. You won't tell Salamander I'm afraid of Erza, will you ?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"I won't if you tell me why you suddenly started wearing headbands. I'm not saying it doesn't suit you, but it's funny."

"Shut up, shrimp."

"Oh, so it's not "Levy" anymore ?"

"I liked it better when you were crying in my arms, you were quieter, at least."

Levy blushed violently and hit him on the shoulder, but it didn't affect him.

"Gihi."

"Well, now that it's done, we can go back and take those monsters down, right ?" she asked a few moments after.

"How do you feel ?"

Levy was fine, her vision was not blurry anymore, and she could stand on her feet. She had managed to create some water with her magic and had regained her forces. She smiled again.

"I'm more than ready. Let's go beat that dragon up."

He looked at her, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Sooo here it is, I'm so glad I managed to end it ! It's my version of what could happen between them, and I absolutely wanted to write this epilogue to show they just don't decide to avoid the battle while the other members are fighting with all their might, and that they only needed a few moments alone before they start fighting again together. Gale is not my top couple (I ship them but my OTP is Nalu) but I really want more shipping moments from then, and I feel they should form a team because they complete each other, more than team Shadow Gear, at least. Anyway, if you were misled by the beginning of this last part, it was my intention

I currently have a LaxusXLisanna fanfic in my mind, not a long thing, but I need to find some time to write it down. I also want to write something more complete about the end of the GMG arc but I'm not sure whether I should wait for it to end properly, so I'll see. Until then, don't forget the reviews and don't hesitate to criticize the things that bothered you ^^ Ja !


End file.
